


【底特律變人】忒修斯之船

by Zoe7027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe7027/pseuds/Zoe7027
Summary: #角色死亡注意/過去捏造#警探組/900G/卡60





	【底特律變人】忒修斯之船

請問仿生人算是永生的物種嗎？  
不。即使對仿生人來說只要更換部件就能繼續運轉，也有極限存在。  
關於感情無法移轉，您是刻意這麼設計的嗎？  
不。  
這已經是個超過技術層面的問題。我自身也嘗試了多年，感情總是無法完美的化成程序碼。  
而記憶本身和感情是分離的。

仿生人如同忒修斯之船，如果"他們"持續漂泊，最後會變成一個全新的個體。

2040.3.17  
伊利亞．卡姆斯基

 

與康納渡過的每個晚上都是平淡而溫暖的，但今天不一樣。

漢克的直覺這麼告訴他。  
上了年紀，怪力亂神的超現實對他沒有絲毫影響，然而與家族的羈絆卻依然可信。  
他一路沉默不語的從警局開車回家，康納應該發現了他的反常，但他沒有心思回應他的關心。

照常更衣，用餐，清洗餐盤，然後打開電視。  
漢克看不進任何節目。  
整個房間只有實況主播熱切而激動的叫好聲，他把手伸到桌子底下想抽出昨天看還剩半瓶的威士忌，然後摸了個空。  
呵。  
看來逃避不了啊。

康納的腳步聲雜亂的往這邊衝來，路上還撞翻了架子邊緣那本已經放置三天、搖搖欲墜的書。

他怎麼有辦法再逃避呢。

 

在他啞著聲音告知康納現實的同時，蹲在地上的康納明顯愣住了，光圈飛快的閃著紅色。  
漢克以為自己已經可以很平靜的代替上帝執行這項宣告，然而在他直視康納的眼神時，他發現自己依然脆弱不堪。  
他的心在劇烈顫抖、跳動。在兩副沒有心跳的身體前面，他忽然感覺到深深的罪惡。

聖伯納犬的平均壽命是八到十年，而漢克認領牠時，這隻狗已經是隻成犬。  
這代表他們能夠相處的時間已經有所減少。

漢克有預感，所以他不驚訝。  
他知道他的康納51好好的在他眼前，外出的60和900也是，那麼剩下的只有一個可能。

他們的對視持續很久，時鐘的滴答響也敲不破這層沉默。  
康納的瞳孔顫抖著，嘴唇也是。他遲鈍的回過身，雙手放在相撲尚存溫暖的軀體上，低聲不知道說著什麼，背影不停上下起伏。

扭曲的悲鳴劃破了夜幕。  
那是無法用文字描述的，只有"人"才會懂的吶喊。

漢克握緊了雙拳。

 

陽光很溫暖。  
這個世界彷彿什麼都沒有發生過的迎來第二個早晨，相撲死去後的第一個早晨。

漢克不記得自己是什麼時候、又是怎麼爬上自己的床，等他醒來，旁邊已經沒了康納的身影。他無法用餘溫來得知康納究竟起床了多久，只能下床尋找。

相撲的東西被整齊的放在客廳角落，而他的仿生人把自己縮成一小團，靠著沙發角坐在地上。

他走過去，把手搭上康納的肩膀。對方全身一震，顯然完全沒有發現他的接近。他運轉著身體機能，卻感受不到來自處理器的反饋。  
康納慢慢回過身，抬頭，手上捏著從沙發縫裡挖出的幾根棕色狗毛。

"我把相撲的東西都收好了，剛剛打掃的時候也清過所有房間。"  
"這是……這個是相噗現在唯一在這個家留下的證明。我發現……我發現牠，牠好像從來沒有存在過一樣……"  
康納的聲音漸漸變的虛弱。

一個生命的死亡就是這樣嗎？

是，我的孩子。

漢克聽見自己的聲音如此回應道，然後他蹲下身與康納平視。  
這樣平靜回答的自己虛假的讓他作嘔。好像他已經看破生死一般。

"我不想把這個丟掉，可以嗎，漢克？"  
"漢克？"  
康納幾近懇求的問他，空著的左手用力抓著他的，像是溺水者想抓住偶爾飄過的浮板，避免自己溺斃。

"當然。"漢克把對方凌亂的劉海往上撫平，讓自己的聲音更加平穩，"你當然可以留著它。角落那些東西我們不丟。"

 

詢問他的人沒有對這個答案有所反應。  
相對的，康納看著他，太陽穴上的燈閃動刺眼的黃。  
抓住他的力道不減反增。

他早應該聯想到的。他如此聰明。

漢克沒有預料到這個時候會來的這麼快，但他選擇坦然。他將生著皺紋的手覆到康納的手上，緊緊握住。  
他希望他的孩子切身體會到這個事實，即使殘忍。

"我有一天也會像這樣離開你，康納。"

 

"相撲去世了嗎。"

卡姆斯基的手沒有停止動作，優雅的切下一小塊牛肉放進嘴裡。  
遠在餐桌另一頭的60沉默不語，甚至沒有像平常那樣玩弄桌上對他來說毫無用處的銀製刀叉。

"有血有肉的生物，不論從哪種角度來看都無比脆弱。不是嗎？60。"  
"我怎麼知道。我連我是不是個生物都搞不清楚。"  
60冷冷的回應，桌上的湯一口也沒動。

這個人很喜歡話中有話，試圖引導人陷入思考、說出符合他期望的答案，然而此時此刻他一點也不想和他磨蹭。

"所以，你從克洛伊身上得到了什麼？"  
"你有辦法把人的意識轉移到仿生人身上，沒錯吧？"

60幾乎是迫不及待的將這句話問出口。

"可以，當然，但是像康納系列把記憶移植到新機體一樣，感情會有所缺失。"  
男人明亮的雙眼反射水晶燈的白光，透出一種稀薄的藍。

"這與阿曼妲是否有意借此剔除你們多餘的情感無關，感情就是不可能化成一堆1和0，更甚如果是從人類到機體的轉移，豐沛到過剩的情感代碼很容易讓處理器短路。"

"我嘗試改進了，但是沒有任何作用。"  
"所以，我也不會讓任何人使用這個機能。"

卡姆斯基以一種說明的、不帶有憐憫或同情的語氣向伴侶解釋，即使口中的人類包含自己。  
60渾身脫力的靠上椅背。

"靠，我就知道是白問的。"  
"但是會這麼問才像你。"

男人微微一笑，用餐巾擦淨嘴角，三個克洛伊見狀上前收走了餐具。其中那個突然被讀了記憶的克洛伊抬眼看了下60，對方毫無悔意的翹著雙腿，看都沒看她一眼。  
不知為何，她不生氣了，取而代之是一種柔軟的情感在心底蔓延。她們迅速的離開了房間，順便幫他們拉開一整面的窗簾，關閉電燈。

星空因為沒有光害，完整的透過玻璃投射進來。點點星辰鋪在房間裡的每個地方，包括卡姆斯基和60身上。

"你身上的部件、軟體，幾乎都在被漢克槍殺後換過一次，這讓你還能活很長一段時間。你的記憶組件也是，它可以儲存更多內容，當然也包含伴隨記憶而生的情感。"  
啜著紅酒，卡姆斯基把酒杯舉到面前，60的身影在紅色液體後搖擺不定。

"接下來的人生就任你主宰了，我從來不限制我的仿生人。"

這個自傲的男人總是知道他的想法，比經過仿生人褪去皮膚層交流還要更加理解。  
60不禁笑了，對著光影斑駁的天花板。

"那我就決定這麼做了。"  
"很好，很浪漫。只是真可惜，脈搏調節器外的零件還能用挺久的。"

他的戀人，他的創造者，此時正噘著嘴向他抱怨，就像有誰自作主張他在餐廳點了道他不喜歡的食物。60確實任性的這麼做了，但是，卡姆斯基依然在他揭開蓋子的瞬間送給他最期待的笑容。

 

人類 伊利亞．卡姆斯基  
模控生命創始人  
心跳：正常  
血壓：正常  
病史：無  
生存：2002～

 

不論他的年齡究竟會在未來的哪一年停止計算，

那都會是他逝去的一天。

 

收到傳訊、閱讀完畢不過是一分鍾內的事。

康納和60參加了蓋文．里德的葬禮。  
那是前天的事，康納在教堂門口遇到靠在牆邊、遠離人群的60，對方看到他只是淡淡一笑，再也不像十幾年前總是衝著他挑釁。

漢克沒來？  
是的，這裡對他有點遠。

康納抱緊手裡的白花，露水順著花瓣沾濕他的手指。60有些遺憾，"那真可惜，我好些日子沒看到他了。"

你想要看他的話，歡迎回來。  
漢克他也很歡迎你。

晨曦在微涼空氣中霧濛濛的灑在地上，60和康納沉默著凝視那片魚肚白的天空。微風將地上的落葉一片片的帶走，外面的人依然沒有增加。隨後，他們混在人群中走進教堂。

 

氣氛談不上輕鬆，但也不令人窒息。  
同事亦或是朋友，細數著名為蓋文的男人的曾經。他討人厭、嘴壞，但他也會心軟，他並不討厭仿生人，他和同事相處的……

60的目光不停游移到接近屋頂的彩繪玻璃。  
康納專注的看著台上每一位來來去去。

900坐在角落的一位年長女人身邊。她從頭到尾沒有抬過頭，一直看著手裡的照片，面前的黑色薄紗被風吹的前後晃動。

"得知他在意外中去世時，我很難過……"

其中一位上台的同事忍不住哽咽起來，旁邊的朋友立刻上前擁抱他。講臺上的話稿被吹落在地，有幾張飄到他們腳邊。  
60面無表情的起身，將那幾張紙撿一撿放回台上。哭泣的人對60道謝，露出笑容。

康納別開了臉。

 

這是蓋文選的房子，花費我們多年的薪水。  
900輕聲說道，聲頻處理器像是混入了雜訊。

朦朧的精神狀態裡，康納清楚聽到弟弟的這句話。

小餐會準備了一桌人類的餐食，安卓們自然不參與。  
康納和60待在客室裡翻書，現在他們不再站著待機，而是邊走動邊像人類一樣東翻西看。泛黃的聖經對它們有些缺乏吸引力。過不久，也許是十分鐘或二十分鐘，900開門進房。

康納想過數十種面對900要說的話，然而看到本人時，他感受到一股深沉的疲憊，進而沉默。三兄弟各自佔據房間的一角，儘管這個地方已經狹窄的不能容納更多。

他把聖經放回書櫃。

外面的談話聲斷斷續續的從門縫傳入，呼吸的聲音居然帶來一種救贖般的和諧。

"我很意外你家有這些東西。"  
60首先開口。

"他喜歡書，但是實體書少了，他看到便宜就什麼都帶回來。"  
900反手按著木頭門，手指微微蜷起。

"像你想的，他從來沒有信仰。"  
"我也覺得他不需要。"

60感覺胸口一緊，他轉頭看向康納，求他多說幾句話。  
康納背在身後的手褪下皮膚層，又覆蓋回機械手上。他還沒走向前，一堵語言的牆擋住了他。

"他告訴我他不想住在底特律，所以我陪他四處遊覽。但他也不想到國外，他還是喜歡這裡的每個人，包括十幾年沒說話的姐妹。他翻出很多信給我看，告訴我他們曾經要好。現在可能也是，但他不確定。"

900打開了話匣子，幾十年的生活，一點一滴把比剛才任何人所知道的，還有更多的人生向他的親人傾訴。條列式、不夾帶感情，如果有一本名為蓋文．里德的紀錄，應當也是這麼詳盡。

童年到少年、  
青年到中年、  
最後是晚年。

康納走向900，對方邊說邊抬頭看他。

人工淚液已經流乾，從眼眶滑下的是混著藍血的透明鈦液。灰色瞳孔被洗的像是顆純粹乾淨的美麗玻璃珠，完整的映出康納的面龐。

他把900貼在門上的手輕輕的拉到身體兩側，用覆蓋皮膚層的手指順著手掌、手腕往上撫摸。然後他張開雙手，把900押進懷裡。

"哭吧，900。"

60走到他們旁邊，抓著紙巾擦拭900一片深藍的臉頰。他也沾染上一手藍色，但他不介意。

他們陪伴900把想說的全部說完。

"我想我是愛著他的，不論他愛不愛我。他的一生也許平庸無趣，但我不在乎。"

因為一時流失太多藍血，他低聲說出最後一句話，慢慢闔上眼睛進入休眠。

再次醒來，他的世界崩壞無色。

 

漢克沒有命令過康納要珍惜生命，儘管他這麼希望。他覺得自己沒資格這麼要求。  
康納選擇尊重這個願望。  
也許對旁人來說聽著是個象徵束縛的詛咒，但他甘之如飴。

桌上零散的相框像一個小小的墓園，除了漢克、柯爾和相撲，還有900與蓋文、60與卡姆斯基的合照。

仿生人不會老化，但是康納選擇不替換身上所有組件，因此他的五感變的像人類一樣遲鈍。他的掃描機能缺失，光學組件陳舊，處理器遲緩，只有外貌依然年輕。  
但他覺得這樣很舒適，很利於他生活。

900在葬禮幾天後交上警徽，回到和蓋文一起買下的小房子，再無音訊。不久，蓋文的墓碑旁多出另一個無名碑，沒有十字架，碑上鑲著一枚刻有名字的銀色對戒。刻的不是900，而是結婚證書上登記的姓名奈斯。

"感謝哥哥為我所做的一切。我覺得我像個人，跟我的愛人一樣。"

卡姆斯基的死訊被媒體大肆宣揚一波後又被壓了下去，60刪除一切不利於人類安息的言論，與來幫忙處理的康納來了個見外的擁抱。60似乎不為卡姆斯基感到悲傷，轉身面對窗外伴侶海葬的地點。

"我先走了，康納。晚點見。"

送身邊的親人朋友一個個離去，已經超過兩百年。  
仿生人與人類的地位趨於平等，耶律哥的努力改變了世界，一切都是如此美好。  
沒有什麼需要他擔心的了。

 

[距離停止運轉還有01:00:00]

 

再次走過每個與漢克一起辦案的地方，他回到屬於他們的家，這裡被收拾的像無人住過。他準備過戶給一位在意外中失去親屬的孩子。

康納．安德森準備好啟程。

靠在常與漢克同坐的沙發上，康納緩緩閉起已不能視物的雙眼，想像戀人激動的對球賽叫罵、相撲有一搭沒一搭的應和。

 

[距離停止運轉還有00:35:41]

 

"你若死掉會有什麼仿生人天堂嗎？嗯？"

康納不希望有，他希望能見到漢克。雖然獵殺不少同類的他對能不能上天堂感到疑惑，若上帝認同仿生人有靈魂的話。

 

[距離停止運轉還有00:20:33]

 

"真是敗給你了，康納，我後半輩子居然栽在你手上。"  
被搞砸的驚喜，無價的信物，勝過物質滿足的擁抱。

 

[距離停止運轉還有00:02:17]

 

"這很俗套……但我想不到別的說法，  
我愛你，康納。"  
"我也是。我也愛你，漢克。"

喜悅二度讓他的軟體過熱失常。

 

[警告：中央處理系統崩潰]  
[生物組件毀損]  
[神經回路毀損]  
[……]

[RK800-313 248 317-51停止運轉]

 

殘破不堪的忒修斯之船找到了停泊的港口。

它的零件褪色，路途備受艱辛，但靈魂依然鮮活。

 

END.

 

想寫的感覺因為太難過一直寫不出來  
超氣自己的辣雞文筆(嘆氣  
途中被自己的想像虐哭了好多次

 

雜談(個人看法)→  
關於900，感覺蓋文的死會成為他情感爆發的一個點。並不是900平常就沒感情沒感受，只是管自己管的很緊又不會宣洩。  
平常壓抑的人爆發起來才是什麼事都會做

60，跟著卡姆斯基應該會讓他的個性磨的比較圓滑、更有感受性一點，也會比較豁達，卡爹適當的縱容+疼愛的相處模式是我的理想

康納不用說了，雖然經歷相撲和漢克的二重打擊，情感豐富的他依然帶著回憶活到最後，等機體自己被時間淘汰。  
我想他會在每個無人的夜晚和漢克報告今天看到什麼吧。

 

*宣傳影片有提到卡拉正常運轉可活173年，我想康納這種全新機型超過200年很正常


End file.
